Sexy Night To Remember
by Jacquelineloveswriting
Summary: Edward takes his wife Bella out to a fancy Restaurant. Her dress is too much for Edward to handle. His solution to his problem is a sexy night to remember. Lemons! Please read and review. It's finished for now, please tell me if I should do more chapters!


**I don't own Twilight or anything really, but I still wish I would! **

Edward's POV

I wanted her, god I wanted her. My wife, Bella, and I are at the most influential seafood restaurant in America. The critic's words not mine. It's called Le Bernardin. And fortunately for me, fancy restaurants cause fancy dresses. Like the sexy one my Bella was wearing. It looked like lingerie because of that slit that showed her creamy long legs.

I was jealous when every waiter practically undressed her with their dirty minds. Okay, fuck it, I was too. Her rich chocolate curly hair was cascading down her back. She decided to do the smokey eye on her beautiful brown eyes. I love kissing her pouty lips, which were a deep red tonight. Bella's dress was my favorite color on her. Dark blue. It made her skin look soft and just waiting to be touched. I still am in awe of how perfect she is. And oh Jesus her breast…

"Edward?" Bella said.

"Sorry, I was just thinking." I replied.

"About what?" She wondered. _I'm thinking all the different positions we could do. My dick thought._

"How sexy you look tonight." I gave her my crooked smile.

She didn't even reply as she leaned over the table giving me an unbelievable view of her chest. Those full red lips met mine in a heated kiss. Ha! Take that! I said to myself when the waiters had a shocked look on their face. Her small wet pink tough darted out to lick my lips then entered, connecting with mine. I moaned when my hard on got worse. She used her right soft hand to tangle into my hair. My lips moved to her neck. Kissing, licking, biting, and sucking.

"Mmmm." Bella moaned.

That was my cue to grab her hand and start driving to our house. Because tonight, I'm not holding back. I'm letting my dick take the lead. I'm a man on a mission and this will most definitely _not_ be making love.

Bella's POV

I watched in anticipation as he threw me onto our bed. I was wet a while ago and I don't have time for foreplay. I think he knew that too. I still cant believe that this man is my husband. He took off his shirt and everything else while I did the same. His chest was perfect as usual with a six pack. I licked my lips when I saw his enormous cock stand at attention for me.

"I want you ride me. I want to rock you on my cock so hard. I want to see your tits bounce in my face and I want to feel you cum hard around my cock!" Edward growled at me.

He lifted me up as if I weighed nothing and slammed into me, filling me so fully and completely. He sunk so deep in me that I felt him at the base of me, throbbing and pulsing already. Yes! From this moment on I knew that this was going to be an amazing night.

I screamed and my head fell back, my hair falling in cascades down my sweaty back. Edward pushed and pulled at me, bouncing me on him. I was barely able to move myself I was so lost in the sensation of him all around me. My full breasts bounced up and down with his guided motions as Edward's eyes were trained on them. I was too weak already to attempt to lift my head up.

Fuck, I was close.

Edward groaned so deep I could tell he was close too.

The electric sensations we made when we connected like this.

I leaned back and my hands gripped on to his knees, and I clutched at them for dear life. They were the only steadying hold I had. My fingers dug into his skin and I'm sure my nails were leaving marks in their wake.

I let loose a deep, guttural moan and instantly I felt Edward's hand connecting with my clit, rubbing and massaging. Flicking and teasing.

With one more touch, one last swipe, Edward pulsed within me hard and I felt myself clench around him.

"FUCK!" he snarled and his grip around my waist tightened almost to the point of pain.

But the most delicious kind of pain.

My world exploded around me, stars shooting behind my closed eyelids and my pulse skyrocketing. Every muscle contracted, every cell fired and my toes curled into the blankets below us.

I collapsed into Edward's heaving sweaty chest.

I was catching my breath, when I felt something hard again.

And then suddenly he thrust into me, his hard cock sinking deep into my depths. I moaned loudly at the feeling of him filling me. I did every time, it just felt so good. No, it was beyond good. Outstanding. Spectacular. Amazing.

How the hell is he still going!

"Jesus, Bella. You're … so … fucking … tight!" he groaned and started pounding into me.

With every hard thrust he groaned. His arms wrapped around my waist and pulled me closer to him, my arms straining against whatever the restraints were made of.

The combination of the extreme pleasure of his hard cock pounding into me and the pain just was so erotic.

"Fuck!" he screamed.

My name fell off his lips like chant between his screams. I was no better, his name rolling off between groans and moans. Our bodies were slick with sweat and the sounds of skin slapping against skin rang out above our loud voices.

I was screaming incoherently, unable to think about anything more than the feeling of him pounding into me harder and harder with each thrust.

It felt like it was never ending, the feeling of climbing higher and higher. The coil in my stomach clenched tighter and tighter, seemingly with no end in sight.

"Edward!" I screamed.

As soon as his name left my lips I felt his hand on my clit, rubbing me for the second time into oblivion.

"That's it, my dirty girl. I want you to cum for me!" he groaned.

"Edward!"

"Cum for me! Now!"

With one last flick, one last touch, one last word, I fell over that edge again. I could never resist the dirty talking. My vision exploded into both white and stars at the same time. My body clenched Edward into me, pulling him further into oblivion with me. My back arched into him and my limbs pulled at my restraints. Every muscle tightened and I came harder than I ever had before.

"Fucking hell!" Edward groaned and I felt him pulse within me, falling over his own edge just moments after me. His grip on my hip tightened and his fingers dug into my waist. He would leave a bruise, no doubt, but it was a small price to pay for bringing him such pleasure.

Edward collapsed as I felt his twitching cock pulse of his climax in me.

Once again he extracted himself from my embrace and roughly rolled me over onto my stomach.

"I'm not done with you," he growled into my ear. Oh shit, I'm in for it now. One of the good things about him is, once he starts, he doesn't stop.

His hand found my ass in a loud slap and I yelped from the sudden sting.

"On your knees and elbows!" he commanded harshly.

I obeyed him and pulled myself weakly up into his desired position, my ass sticking out behind me.

"Oh, now that's a lovely view," Edward said roughly. "All that creamy skin. Those nice round cheeks of yours. All I want to do is just smack that ass of yours all day. Play with it. Bounce you on my cock so I feel your cheeks slap against my thighs."

I moaned at his words, the moisture again collecting between my legs.

Edward's hand connected hard with my pussy and the sting mixed with the throb almost sent me over the edge again with just his touch.

I moaned again, much louder this time.

He roughly grabbed my hips and pulled me back to him, impaling himself deep into me. From this angle he hit places inside of me that he didn't hit before, pushing deeper.

"Fuck, baby. You're so much tighter this way!" Edward screamed.

My head fell forward as he began to thrust, his hands gripping me tight.

"Do you like that, Bella? Do you like my hard cock buried deep inside of your hot, wet, throbbing pussy?" Edward growled.

"Yes! Fuck yes!" I screamed back.

"Say my name! Scream it!" Edward yelled and continued to pound into me. I was close, so very close to my edge that any thing more would send me over.

"SAY IT!"

And with that, his cock pulsed inside of me and I was long gone, floating above my body in my climax.

"EDWARD!" I moaned, low and deep in my throat.

We collapsed into the bed, both of us spent and exhausted. Edward barely had enough strength to roll off of me and pull me tight against his chest. I was too weak from the tremors still coasting through me that I complied, not strong enough to even get under the covers. But I know I had to do one more thing.

Edward's POV

Bella took the head of my cock into her and I groaned loudly. Even though I was exhausted, I was always hard and ready. My cock was sensitive from all the fucking with Bella. Then without warning, Bella slammed down onto me. She screamed with pleasure. I reached up and cupped her breasts with my hands, my palms rubbing circles over her nipples. She moaned throatily. Her fingers found purchase against my shoulders as she braced herself against me. She lifted herself up slowly, slamming back down faster than before.

"Oh Bella!" I exclaimed, in sheer bliss.

Bella bit her bottom lip. Her expression so beautiful. Her eyes closed in concentration. I continued massaging her breasts as she moved up and down my cock.

I reached my hands around her back and brought her chest down to meet mine, effectively stopping her movements. Bella growled loudly.

"My turn." I growled into her ear before biting down on the lobe.

"Ungh... Edward..." She groaned.

I flipped our positions and almost immediately began an impossibly fast pace. I fucked her hard into the mattress, her cries mingled with my grunts of pleasure. Her eyes were shut tight, her hands laying at her sides unable to move, her head thrashed around against the bed. I increased the tempo. I leaned down and sucked a nipple into my mouth, sucking on it **hard**. Bella screamed. I lowered a hand down to where our bodies connected, the other keeping me just above her. I pinched her nub with a lot more force than I had originally intended.

Bella screamed loudly. Her walls erratically clutched at my cock. I thrusted a few more times before burying myself in her to the hilt, reaching my release as she orgasmed beneath me.

"I love you Edward." She said to me as I pulled her close to me.

"I love you too my Bella." I answered before we drifted off to sleep with our soul mates.

**Thank you for reading! I would like to give credit to some authors with all the spectacular stories I've read who gave me so many different ideas. Please review and I'll be soooooooo happy :D You wouldn't want me to be sad right? Lol. Bella's dress is on my profile, check it out. Also, I put up a new poll about this story, it would be awesome if you could vote please!**

**Thanks,**

**Jackie **


End file.
